


I'll Take You One Day at a Time

by velvethood (orphan_account)



Series: I Think I'm Falling For You [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dog Rescue AU, Fluff, Loads of dogs, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/velvethood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not until Calum is right in front of him that the boy looks up, and Calum hopes his gulp of air is not obvious because <i>what the fuck.</i> This boy is everything he dreams of at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You said someday we might; 'til then we'll knock around

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, this is long I’m sorry I may or may not have missed a whole day of uni for this, so please enjoy
> 
> I don’t know how Aus university/college works but at my uni we’re allowed to pick electives so I just based it on that cause why not :)
> 
> This is a complete work of fiction, I don’t know or own any of the boys and if you see your name in this don’t do it to yourself okay go away
> 
> Also title is from one of my favourite songs ever fallingforyou by The 1975 ♡

Calum loves that his university allows him to pick one module a term that isn’t related to his course. It saves him from the tedious monotony of his economics degree, so it’s a welcome escape. He’s good at the business side of life, can come out with incredible ideas when he can be bothered but he’s doing it more because he can, less because he wants to. What he wants is be on stage in a band with Michael, and sell out huge amphitheatres doing a weird ass world tour with Green Day and Usher. But he still enjoys university, finds that he’s happy where he is despite his unfulfilled dreams.

So honestly, he really does look forward to having to be up at 9am every Tuesday and Thursday to make it to his Animal Behaviour class. And if he only listens when they talk about adorable pets learning their names and geese attaching to humans, no one has to know.

\---

What Calum loves the most, maybe even more than the thought of being in a band, is that his Animal Behaviour tutor recommended him to possibly the most wonderful place in the world. Or more specifically the city’s main Dog Rescue. Every Tuesday afternoon after his lesson, he gets to take the bus 20 minutes into town and he plays with the dogs until they kick him out. It’s only volunteer work but it’s easily the highlight of his week. It both tears him apart and gives him hope when he sees the worn out dogs that are brought in, but the wonderful people who find them.

On most days Calum stays out back and makes sure all the pups are happy, clean and fed, but sometimes if it gets especially busy he’s called out front to help people fill out forms and take the shaking dogs from the hands of their founders. 

Today is no exception, and for some reason all the dogs that are brought in are the sweetest Calum has encountered. There’s an adorable apricot labradoodle that’s clearly a few years old but so tiny. Calum probably isn’t helping speed up the process, instead spends more time cooing at the little animals. He thanks the girl who brought the dog in profusely after the forms are filled, waves with a smile as she leaves. And no, he does not pay special attention to the tiny pup in the softest blanket who quietly curls up in his arms with zero fight. He does not bring him out when no one is in the back with him and play for an hour until it’s time to leave.

He certainly isn’t smiling the whole bus ride home wondering if he should just buy the shelter and live a secluded dog appreciation life. Who needs Green Day and Usher?

Thoughts are still playing in his head as he turns the key to the modest student flat he shares with Michael Clifford. Calum is not surprised he’s home, shouting into the microphone on his Xbox headpiece. 

The place is a mess; Calum rolls his eyes because how can it be so good but so bad to live with his best friend of more than 10 years? He picks up the empty pizza box on the floor, and all the shit lying about even though he hasn’t taken off his shoes or jacket or even his backpack. His happy puppy mood is out the window, and Michael hasn’t even acknowledged his presence. Calum kind of wants to kick the controller out of his hand.

When the room is more presentable, or Calum has made a pile of Michael’s shit and dumped it outside his bedroom door to sort when he’s ready, Calum strips his outdoor clothing and drops his things in his room. He sighs with relief as he realises he’s been out all day and hasn’t stopped to breathe since he left. His deadlines are fast approaching and any spare time he gets is spent planning essays and doing excessive, redundant reading. 

He breathes out and rubs his eyes, walking aimlessly to the kitchen to find an untouched pizza box. It’s times like these that Calum sees the plus side of living with Michael, which is his lack of concern about spending money on take away and junk food for the both of them. Calum takes the whole box and goes to sit beside Michael on the couch that’s no longer covered in mess.

“Cal, you’re ruining my feng shui,” is all he gets in greeting, and Calum once again wonders why he’s friends with such a massive tool.

“Michael, you’re ruining my life.”

“Hey.” It’s the first time Michael’s looked at him since he stepped through the door. “I bought you that pizza. You have to love me.” Calum shrugs like he doesn’t have to do anything, and as he takes a bite is immediately reminded of all the wonderful things in life.

“I was at the dog rescue today,” and Calum already knows Michael is rolling his eyes and going back to his game. “It was great, all the little puppies were so sweet an-” 

“You are going to turn into a fucking dog if you spend anymore time with them.”

“Fuck off!” Calum laughs, even though the conversation goes the same direction every time. Michael calls him a wet flannel for getting so emotional about _dogs_ and Calum tells Michael he’s heartless and boring and no one will ever appreciate a guy who doesn’t _love dogs_.

“I’m not heartless, I’m punk rock and cool. Not like you Cal. You’re the opposite of cool.” Calum shakes his head fondly and laughs in victory as Michael dies for the 3rd time in the game. “I told you Cal, your presence is ruining my feng shui! I hadn’t died before you came home.” 

Calum throws the empty pizza box at Michael’s head and goes to finish off some more pointless reading. It’s more likely he’s going to become a book if he reads another word.

\---

“For fucks sake!” Calum harshly whispers. He cannot get his mind around what he’s trying to say. He’s tried to reword the same sentence 100 times but nothing is portraying what he’s trying to say, and he’s had enough. It’s nearly 9pm, and Michael got in not too long ago from a long shift at the comic shop. Calum knows Michael must be tired, knows he needs to keep quiet and not break down on a Monday evening but the essay is due tomorrow and he’s _so close._

He can’t be bothered anymore.

The whole day had been a string of misfortunes, no more than usual but he couldn’t find the motivation in himself keep going. His coffee spilling all over his lecture notes was the final straw, and he didn’t even end up going to his last class of the day. He wanted to curl into bed and hibernate for a few weeks, maybe months, and pick back up where he stopped. He understands that’s not how life works but it’s all he needs right now.

Calum rubs at his eyes for the billionth time and wishes that eye strain wasn’t a thing. He’d been staring at his Mac screen for hours now, and he _could_ take a break but he’s almost positive he wouldn’t come back and the essay would never get done. So he’s trying to stick it out, because he only needs to sum up his argument and write a solid conclusion, but he’s so fucking bored of it all. Calum thinks he hears Michael’s voice make a crude remark about his previous yell, but he’s not listening.

“You okay Cal?” He feels a hand on his shoulder, knows Michael can tell something’s wrong now, and immediately sinks into the touch as Michael sits down beside him. He’s got a bottle of chocolate milk in hand, takes a gulp and hands it to Calum who takes one as well, and sighs as he curls into Michael’s side.

“I’m just so done Mikey. I can’t finish this fucking little bit of argument and it’s like, in comparison to the whole essay it’s barely anything but I can’t get my mind around it. My head’s not in it.”

“Maybe you need to take a break.” Calum shakes his head continuously, like he’s trying to shake the thought away himself.

“Can’t. I’ll never get it done. I’m so close and it’s,” Calum doesn’t know what to say.

Michael debates his words. “You’ve been working yourself so hard lately though. You’ve always got a book in front of you. You’re going to wear yourself out.”

“Isn’t that the whole point of uni?”

“Well if it is I’m fucking glad I didn’t go.” They both laugh, but Calum kind of stops short when he thinks about how lucky Michael is that he only has to go to work and come home and eat pizza.

“Sometimes I think that maybe this isn’t what I’m supposed to do, you know? I don’t feel fulfilled when I finish a reading, or hand in an essay. I don’t know anymore. It feels so pointless.”

“Are you having another existential crisis?” Michael jokes, and then pulls Calum back to look at his face. Calum thinks Michael is trying to decipher the degree of serious this is, and when he looks at the exhausted, torn look that Calum knows is on his face, he pulls Calum back in tighter, like he’s trying to ground him. Calum feels like it’s working.

“I know I can do it. I’m not unsure about my ability I’m just unsure as to why I’m doing it in the first place.” Calum listens to himself and thinks he sounds ridiculous. “I’m being silly, ignore me.”

Michael digs his fingers in Calum’s side, and runs his other hand through his dark fluffy hair. Calum doesn’t think his hair has seen his straighteners in weeks. “You’re never being silly. Your emotions are not silly Cal. I know I can be a bit of a knob and lazy and whatever but you are always a priority okay? Whenever you need to talk I’m here.”

Calum nods, and buries his face into Michael’s chest. “I know, I feel like I sound a bit…”

“Like a wet flannel?” Michael laughs and Calum pulls back and punches him lightly in the arm, already feeling heads lighter.

“Here, let me take a look,” Michael grabs Calum’s laptop, and Calum explains to Michael what he’s trying to say, who manages to help him express himself exactly the way he wants in the space of 5 minutes. Calum kind of sometimes forgets how intelligent Michael is because his vocabulary is more on the side of vulgar than intellectual, but within an hour the whole thing is done. Calum flops on top of Michael who immediately pushes him to the floor, but it’s all very fond as they smile ‘til their eyes crinkle. Calum doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have his best friend stick around for so long, to even follow him to the city to start a new chapter of life and leave everything behind.

Calum goes to sleep knowing that he’ll get a good 9 hours before he has to wake up. He goes to sleep also knowing that the next day he has his Animal Behaviour class before he’ll be at the dog rescue for the afternoon. And yeah, things aren’t so bad after all.

\---

By the time he reaches the dog rescue, Calum feels lighter than he has in weeks. Nearly all of his deadlines for the time being are over bar one, he’s handed in his essay and he has nothing really to do for the next few days. It’s the first time in a while he’s had time to sit down and think over everything, and he loves the freeness in his mind.

When he steps in, Calum is instantly summoned to the front, the manager racing through how they’ve had so much demand today and she has no idea why, no idea what’s going on and Calum smiles because he knows he’ll enjoy the next few hours.

Time races by; nothing really happens, and the rush that had met the rescue before Calum arrives has more than died down; no one has come in for the last two hours and he’s playing quietly with Riley, the apricot labradoodle who has been in for two weeks and _where has time gone._

It’s almost time for Calum to leave when it happens. He hears the whimpering even before he hears the bell out front, like the dog knows what’s about to happen. Calum walks out hesitantly, crumbles almost immediately when he sees the soft, black dog trembling slightly in tan arms. The boy is whispering and cradling the dog and looks like he’s going to cry himself. 

It’s not until Calum is right in front of him that the boy looks up, and Calum hopes his gulp of air is not obvious because _what the fuck._ This boy is everything he dreams of at night.

“I don’t know why she’s so scared,” the boy whispers, and looks down at what Calum thinks is a Belgian Shepherd. She’s clearly very young, still a pup, and Calum kind of wants to hug them both. “She was fine a little ago.”

“Dogs have incredible senses. Probably knows where she is.” The boy nods, his curls swaying and framing his face beautifully and fuck, Calum needs to find his chill. He goes behind the counter to find the paperwork. “I’ll take her while you fill in the forms?” The boy shakes his head, moves her to sit along his left arm while he takes the pen in his right. “It’s okay.” He whispers, and Calum doesn’t really understand why he’s whispering but he finds it sweet, nods anyway.

By the time the boy is finished the dog has calmed down, and is curled up silently on the brink of sleep. The boy smiles, kind of looks hesitant as he looks at Calum properly for the first time. 

“She showed up outside my building a few weeks ago and I couldn’t help but take her in. She was tiny and shivering and,” Calum sees him shrug, “I can’t manage a dog right now. I don’t know if she’s okay. I think she might be ill because she doesn’t eat much and she only relaxes around me and my friend and I think you’ll take better care of her here.” Calum can hear in his voice how disappointed he is, like he feels he’s letting her down.

“You can always come back, adopt her when you’re ready,” Calum suggests, but the boy shrugs sadly again. “I would, but balancing university, looking after my siblings and work is so difficult already, a dog is,” He sighs, “she’s not even trained. She’s peed on everything I own.” Both boys laugh, and Calum is falling to pieces because this boy is so damn cute. He doesn’t even sound upset, more defeated than anything. He sulks over slowly, handing the settled pup to Calum who takes her eagerly. The pup whines but shuffles again, and settles against Calum like nothing happened. 

The boy smiles, eyes crinkling beautifully. “She usually wakes up if I even blink.” He strokes behind her ears, managing to brush Calum’s chest along with his movements, and of course Calum is calm.

“Magic touch.” Calum jokes and the boy chuckles, his eyes meeting Calum’s. And Calum needs to look away from pretty hazel eyes because the boy is eyeing him like he wants to see if it’s true. He really, really doesn’t need this right now, so he tries to divert.

“Well, I can promise you, we will look after her here, no doubt about that.” The boy nods, gives the pup one last caress and backs off, smiles a sweet but promising smile at Calum. 

“Can I drop by and see her?”

“Of course, we’ll get her healthy and moving again, and as long as she’s not adopted she’ll be here.” The boy nods again, and then turns to leave. Calum is left in silence and is so, so confused because what just happened?

Calum wishes he had another 1,000 essays, anything to take his mind off the racing in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have got someone else to read this but no friends :( I have pretty much the whole thing written but I’m ridiculously busy with my workload so I’ll update when I can, within the week definitely ♡


	2. When the smoke is in your eyes, you look so alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos so far, and yeah enjoy <3

Calum learns the boy’s name is Ashton Irwin.

When he says learns he means that he looked at the form he filled in before he left that evening, letting the name roll of his tongue. Calum realises what a freak he must look. He goes home in a quiet daze, not even putting his headphones in like he usually does on the bus and short walk home. 

He makes dinner for him and now white haired Michael (which consists of tomato and cheese pasta, and more cheese on top, the limit of his culinary efforts) who should be home from work any minute, and they eat in front of the TV when Michael gets in. He’s really not listening as Michael rambles about this new comic he’s started reading during his quiet time in the shop, Calum apparently would love it, and he hums in response in the right places. It’s not enough for Michael though, who whacks him on the back of the neck.

“Oww.” Calum moans, rubbing his neck but not shifting his eyes from the TV he is not really watching.

“Seriously, what is up with you? You didn’t even hit back.”

“Nothing…” Calum whines and he knows he sounds like a petulant child.

“Who’s got your boxers in a twist?” Michael asks, doesn’t even flinch, and is Calum really that obvious?

“No one…” Calum uses in the same tone, rolls his eyes at himself. He is such a wet flannel.

“You only get like this when some boy or girl’s gotten under your skin. Which is like, every two days.”

“Hey.”

“Okay, once a week.” Calum accepts this because it’s kind of true. He’s a little obsessive when it comes to really cute strangers and hoping fate will lead them together and yeah, wet flannel.

“He was so cute, Mikey! He had these beautiful hazel eyes, the most beautiful you’ve ever seen and this scruffy but adorable curly hair and he was so broad-”

“Okay, I understand, he was hot.”

“Noo, no Mikey you don’t he was like, the man of my fantasies.” Michael raises an eyebrow, surprised.

“The man of your fantasies.” He repeats. “I’ve never heard about the man of your fantasies.” He sniggers hysterically.

“That’s ‘cause I don’t talk to you about my fantasies.”

“Yeah, and don’t start now.” Calum pokes his tongue out, wonders if he sounds a bit weird and obsessive, and realises this is Michael he’s talking to. Michael’s seen him naked. There are no boundaries now.

“But Mikey, I will almost definitely never see him again.”

“Cal, you’re embarrassing. I’m embarrassed for you.” Calum flicks his ear and settles into the How I Met Your Mother marathon, manages miraculously to forget about the Ashton guy before falling asleep on the couch sprawled across Michael.

\---

While Calum is friendly with most of the workers in the dog rescue, he wouldn’t exactly call them friends. All his co-workers have a great time when they’re together but he would definitely just awkwardly wave if he saw any of them outside the premises. 

Except there’s this one guy who appears rather sporadically but Calum gets on with him like a house on fire. 

Luke Hemmings only works twice a week but it isn’t volunteer work. He says it’s a bit of money on the side to “save up for his guitar” and “pay for Psychology books”. He’d told Calum this on a rainy Tuesday, months earlier as they discussed life and bands they loved. Luke works on Thursday and Friday mornings, and the occasional other day of the week when they need extra hands. Sometimes those shifts would be Tuesday afternoons, and they find themselves in the back laughing and playing with the pups for hours on end.

Calum finds Luke’s already there when he reaches the rescue. Maybe 20 minutes late to his shift. No one’s really around though, so he slips into work mode and tries to look like he’s been there for a while. When he sees Luke walks into the back room in the corner of his eye, he lights up.

“Luke, hey!” 

The blonde jumps slightly; he’d had his head bowed carrying two bowls of water but he smiles wide. All his teeth are showing and his lip ring glints in the low light. Calum thinks he’s really fucking cute.

“Cal! Long time, hey.” And it’s been a while, maybe 3 or 4 weeks, and Calum really doesn’t know why they don’t hang out.

“How’s everything going?” And after that they launch into an endless mile of chat, catching up on everything that’s happened, and Calum thinks Luke is probably the next closest thing to a real friend he has apart from Michael. Calum’s not lonely, has heaps of friends he sits next to in class and parties with on Friday nights but they aren’t _friends_. They don’t light up the way Luke does when he talks about how much he loves that Boys Like Girls album, that new All Time Low video or that Frank Ocean song. Calum notices all of Luke’s little reactions, and it’s such a welcome change to Michael’s constant teasing; something that only comes with new friendship.

He also notices Luke’s absolute attachment to the dog they’ve named Ophelia (also known to Calum as _Ashton’s dog_ ). Calum’s kind of left his feelings for the boy in a tight sealed box at the back of his mind. It’s been two weeks and he’s found his cool, can’t really remember why he got so worked up about him in the first place. But seeing the dog again was a bit of a reminder of the whole situation and Calum finds his heart tugging strangely.

“You seem pretty attached to Ophelia,” _and she seems really attached to you_ , Calum thinks, slightly resentful of the way the dog barks with excitement whenever Luke is in eyesight. The boy shrugs. “It was my flatmate who found her. Spent a lot of time with her when she stayed with us and I was literally living in her piss.” Calum doesn’t even laugh.

“You’re flatmates with A- the boy who brought her in?” He couldn’t have sounded anymore enthusiastic if he’d tried. He also doesn’t know how he would have explained it if he’d said Ashton’s name. If Luke notices anything, he has a perfect poker face that isn’t revealing a thing. Apart from the slight smug twitch in the corner of his mouth that shows up for literally a nanosecond before disappearing. Calum wants to die, so he tries to correct himself.

“I mean, yeah, you know him?”

“Yeah, he’s been my best friend for like, forever. He takes good care of me.” Luke seems fond and Calum recognises that, knows it’s the same kind of thing with him and Michael. Calum likes that Luke and him share that; he definitely thinks most people don’t understand that kind of friendship. He’s glad someone else might.

“Yeah, he seems like he’d be a good guy.” Good? Calum doesn’t understand why the world was against him, made _good_ the first adjective he’d thought of.

“Good?” Luke laughs, not condescendingly, but like he knows something Calum doesn’t. It makes Calum blush. “He’s definitely a good guy. Didn’t realise it was you who took her of his hands.”

“Yeah, um, it was. Ophelia’s doing so well now, so I guess he was good with her. And you. Of course. Both of you. Being good guys. And caring.” Calum needs to be quiet. Luke does the same laugh, and tickles Ophelia’s nose. She licks his finger happily. He can’t imagine what it was like, Luke and Ashton with Ophelia curled up between them, watching TV with a beer and talking about their day. Calum is not jealous.

“You should come round one day. I’m sure Ash would love to hear how Ophelia’s doing.” Calum tries not to look like he stuttered closing Paws’ cage, a full grown Pomeranian who always tries to bite his fingers when he feeds her. He tries to make his face neutral but he has no clue what it’s doing.

“Um, yeah. I’d like that.” Calum doesn’t ask why Luke can’t tell _Ash_ himself.

\---

Calum is almost positive Michael will strangle him with his own tongue if he talks about how _nervous_ he is to see Ashton one more time. Michael’s had to deal with it for a week now, after it was decided by Calum and Luke that he’d come around after his shift the next week. Michael had thought it was great, happy his best friend was seeing the man of his fantasies again (Calum begged him to let it go but Michael was mean) but he was sick to death of the ratio of conversation being 10 to 1, Ashton to everything else. 

“Seriously, fuck off, don’t come back tonight either, maybe getting laid will shut you the hell up.” Calum knows Michael isn’t being serious, learned that over the years it’s his way of saying good luck, so he kisses Michael’s cheek and heads out for his 10am. He knows he won’t be home again all day, so takes everything he needs because he has work to do and does it ever stop?

He’s so preoccupied with his work and how busy it is at the dog rescue that, contrary to what he thought would happen the day absolutely flies by. Before he knows it, it’s time for Luke to come and pick him up as promised, and he’s not remotely ready. He hasn’t looked in the mirror since he passed through the bathroom 5 hours ago and what if his hair is flat or he’s grown an extra nose? 

Calum breathes out, tells himself he needs to chill.

He goes to the bathroom before Luke lets him know he’s outside, fixes his already fluffy hair and usual all black attire. He tries to reduce the blush in his cheeks to no avail, but he’s so _nervous_. Ashton had been all charm and sweetness and Calum just wants to impress him. 

His phone vibrating pulls him out his thoughts, knows it’s from Luke so he picks up his backpack and makes his way outside. In front of him is a sleek silver car, Luke inside with perfectly quiffed hair and sunnies. He leans down into the open window, smirks at Luke.

“Hey sexy. Take me for a ride?” Luke laughs with his whole body, head thrown back. He and Luke had gotten close over the last week, texting back and forth continuously and he’s become extremely fond of the blonde boy.

“Hop in babe.” Luke smirks and Calum giggles, throwing his backpack into the backseat and walking round to get in.

“I’ve never seen your car before.”

“S’not mine, S’Ash’s.” He mumbles, pushing his glasses down to his mouth and putting his arm around Calum’s head rest while he reverses out the parking space. Calum would definitely be into Luke if he wasn’t into someone else. Who he hasn’t been in the presence of longer than half an hour. 

Calum looks around the car, trying to maybe learn something about Ashton from his vehicle. All he can see is that he keeps it relatively tidy, has vanilla air freshener and fluffy black mats in the back. 

When they’re on the road, Luke pushes his glasses back up to his eyes and continues. “Ash picks up his siblings after music class and stuff, so it’s just easier for him to get to and from the suburbs with the car. Worked his butt off this baby.” Luke mentions affectionately, and shrugs. “To be honest I think I probably use it more though.”

“Cheeky.” 

“I always fill up the tank!” 

Calum laughs, but he’s thinking about Ashton picking up his little ones from school and he’s dying at the amount of cute. He doesn’t think Ashton could be anymore attractive.

“He’s close to his siblings then?”

“You can ask him later.” And Calum blushes, can’t believe how suggestive Luke managed to make that sound. Calum diverts by singing along to the radio for the rest of the way home, gets Luke to join in, and immerses himself in how good they sound together.

\---

When Calum gets through the door of the flat, his first thought is ‘this is not student living’. He’d thought this from when they pulled up to the apartment building just off the main road into the city, but didn’t mention it. Apparently, he does mention it now when he speaks out loud; Luke blushes ridiculously hard.

“Luke’s the baby of the family, so Mama Liz cannot bear the thought of her last born living in squalor.” Calum’s head spins to look at the owner of the voice, and yeah, he understands why he made such a massive deal about this boy. He’s gorgeous.

Ashton’s leaning against the doorframe leading into a room, his Motley Cruë muscle tee hanging off him just right, leading down to long, strong thighs and tight washed out jeans. Calum hopes he’s not made it obvious, hopes his gaze was quick.

“Shut up, Ash. I’m a man.” All three of them laugh, and Calum hates the ease in which they’ve all fallen into this.

“Um, you’ve met but Ash, Calum, Calum, Ash.” Calum waves shyly. Ashton grins and wastes no time in grabbing Calum’s arm, then Luke’s and drags them into the room he was just in.

“I’ve created a feast! There’s pizza and snacks and enough beer to feed the building. I hope you like beer Cal.” And Calum does not sink into the sofa at the nickname. Everyone calls him Cal but it sounds so different off Ashton’s tongue. Calum nods when he sees Ashton’s raised eyebrow at him, who smiles and hands him an open bottle.

“I have also created a pile of films, only the best of course.” And both Calum and Luke laugh at Ashton’s hosting abilities. To be fair, he’s done a great job. The sound systems all set up with the TV in the middle.

But all Calum can think about though is little Ophelia tucked adorably into the corner of the couch. Michael would be ashamed.

\---

“What do you mean Redundant is the best Green Day video!” Calum exclaims, realises he’s probably shouting but the alcohol in his veins has ruined any kind of sensibility for him.

“It’s not the best, it’s one of! It’s better than Warning!” Ashton shouts back, and they laugh because why are they shouting?

“That bit with the milk makes me puke every time.” Luke interjects with a slur, before taking another bite of brownie. 

“Warning is punk rock!” Calum adds, and Ashton shakes his head in shame, before he lights up. 

“But let’s be real. Jesus of Suburbia is like, everything genius in the world. We’ve already discussed this in my music classes so you’re irrelevant no matter what.” Calum stops before he nods in agreement. His reflexes are as slow as anything, beer and maybe the shot or two they took together flowing and they’re going a bit hard for Tuesday night.

“That I agree with.” And Ashton beams, sliding himself against Calum’s side while wrapping long arms and slender fingers around him and his biceps. Calum’s kind of infatuated. Ashton’s holding him tight like he wants them to become one, and Calum moves his arms so he holds Ashton back, nuzzles into his neck.

“I knew you were a smart cookie.” Ashton whispers happily, and Calum giggles before they’re hit with a weight of six foot slender muscle.

“Don’t hug without me.” Luke pouts, and Calum absolutely loves the feeling spreading through him like wildfire.

\---

“Luke says you guys at the rescue named her Ophelia.” It takes Calum a few seconds to catch onto what Ashton’s talking about, both still snacking on the food left over. 

Luke turned in about 10 minutes ago, claiming he had a 9am and wouldn’t make it at this rate. Calum called him everything under the sun and told him he’s a bore for going to bed “before 1!”. But he flipped his middle finger, told Calum he’d text tomorrow still drunkenly slurring despite having stopped drinking hours before, and closed his bedroom door.

“Oh, yeah. She’s a star, really excitable now. You should see her sometime, she’s always so happy to see Luke.”

“I’ll drop in next Tuesday.” And Calum blushes, because he’s going to drop in on a Tuesday. So he can see Calum too.

“You’re pretty when you blush.”

“I’m not blushing.” Calum returns and the two laugh softly, unable to do anything else at this point. They’re both extremely tired, especially after Luke’s gone to bed and they’re both a bit jealous.

“Do you want to turn in? You can stay here. Actually, you’re staying here because it’s far too late.”

“It’s only 1.”

“You can stay in my bed.” 

That’s not the common reply Calum expected. He’d been expecting more of a ‘but you’ve been drinking’ or ‘don’t waste money on a cab!’ because catching the bus would be impossible now. He tilts his head, trying to read Ashton’s face. “Come on,” Ashton continues, pulling Calum by his hand. “We’re pals now.”

Ashton gives Calum the softest pair of tracksuit bottoms, worn from wear, and a Fall Out Boy t-shirt. He very, very slowly changes in the bathroom, looks at his face and shakes his head because he’s not going to think about this. At all. Ashton’s already changed when he goes back, sat up on the left side of the bed and Calum silently crawls in. He’s hit by the wave of drunken tiredness you get after being upright for too long. He feels it swirling in his veins now he’s laying down and feels even more drunk then he did before. Is that normal?

“Calum?” Calum realises he’d let out a whine, hums in response.

“You okay?” He nods, tries not to think about it when he finds the courage to crawl closer to Ashton and rest his head on the crook of his hip. Ashton’s hand immediately goes to his hair, playing with the little ones at the nape of his neck and yeah, he can sleep like this.

“Hey, let me lay down.” Ashton whispers as Calum’s on the brink of sleep. He doesn’t even help by moving, lets Ashton manoeuvre him as he likes until Calum’s head is tucked into his neck. Calum likes this even better, doesn’t question when Ashton tangles their legs. He’s very aware that they haven’t closed the bedroom door, knows that Luke will definitely see them when he walks past tomorrow, but he doesn’t even care.

He sinks into a restful sleep, fingers resting against the skin at Ashton’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted my new Lashton fic today [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3327233/chapters/7273073) :) I'll update the last part of this on Saturday as a lil v-day present <3


	3. According to your heart, my place is not deliberate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you for getting this far, happy valentine's day <3

**_Lukey (14:56)_** – so, you and ash

 ** _Cal (15:04)_** – ash and i what

 ** _Lukey (15:06)_** – you know what

 ** _Lukey (15:07)_** – quit playing games with my heart

 ** _Cal (15:10)_** – did you just quote backstreet boys

 ** _Cal (15:10)_** – i don’t understand

 ** _Lukey (15:11)_** – don’t get distracted, what’s going on

 ** _Lukey (15:13)_** – saw you guys this morning

Calum knows what Luke saw. He’d been on the brink of sleep when he heard Luke open his bedroom door, shuffling past. He saw through squinting eyes as Luke did a double take into Ashton’s bedroom, door still ajar. Luke’s perfect poker face was still intact; Calum couldn’t read a thing as he looked between the two boys. He silently continued past to get ready for his lesson. 

There was no way he could sleep after that, suddenly incredibly aware of his and Ashton’s entangled limbs and hot breath on his neck. Calum tried not to think about how he could get used to this. 

He still hadn’t made a move when Ashton stirred awake, long after Luke had left. The other boy pulled away carefully, caressing curly fringe from Calum’s face. Calum half heartedly tried to pull the boy back in, sleep still in his mind, who laughed gently.

Calum had never so reluctantly let someone go.

 ** _Cal (15:20)_** – we just fell asleep. nothing’s going on

 ** _Lukey (15:30)_** – i know that, but like, maybe you should to talk to ash

 ** _Cal (15:32)_** – what’s he said?

Luke doesn’t reply. Calum thinks he’s a bit grateful.

\---

Contrary to Luke’s suggestion, Calum does not talk to Ashton. There’s no real reason for avoiding the conversation; they still hang out, more so than ever now, but Calum’s not ready to ruin what they’ve got by _talking_. Ashton’s so good to him, always lets him come over to hang out any day he likes (mainly Tuesdays) and stay in his bed for the night if it’s too late. Why ask questions? Luke is almost always there, if not he’s in the next room so it’s not like they’re alone. But Calum feels like Ashton’s really taken to him. He can’t dare ask for more.

It’s been about a month since the three boys started hanging out, and Calum realises he hasn’t seen much of Michael. He misses him so much and they’ve barely had time to sit down and eat together let alone talk about Calum’s progression with Ashton. Michael only raises his eyebrow when he mentions Ashton’s name, doesn’t say anything mean or teasing, and maybe Calum shouldn’t neglect his best friend since he’s being so nice. He knows Michael’s been taking up all the shifts he can so he can save up, and the boy feels a bit shitty for not being around. 

“Do you want to come hang out Ash’s and Luke’s tonight?” Calum asks before he leaves for his lesson. 

“Is this a pity invite? I don’t want a pity invite.”

“What is a pity invite? I’m just asking you if you want to come. I talk about you all the time and they’ve never met you. They’re dying to. You’ll love them Mikey, promise.”

And after that, Michael meets them at Ashton’s and Luke’s after his shifts every Tuesday.

\---

“Ophelia’s been adopted.” Calum tries not to make a big deal of it, mentions it now the air is quiet, and Michael and Luke have gone into the next room to play around on Luke’s guitars. The door is still slightly open, so the other boys can hear the melodies and voices through the gap in the door.

“Yeah?” Ashton whispers, clearing his throat because his voice breaks a bit. Calum shrugs. “They’re coming to take her in a few days, I think Saturday. We can go in if you want to say bye.” 

Ashton shakes his head, smiles softly. “Think it’s better not to.” He stops and thinks over what he’s about to say. “She reminded me of having a dog around. We used to have a family dog, Indie, but between me going to university, my mum’s multiple jobs, we couldn’t manage a dog too. We gave her to the family across the road, they take amazing care of her, and it means Lauren and Harry can go over when they like but,” Ashton scratches his neck, then his nose, like he’s trying to find something to do with his hands. “It’s not the same. You know, as her being there when you open the front door. That’s what I loved about having Ophelia. Having someone there when I got home; someone excited to see me.” 

Calum doesn’t know what comes over him, maybe it’s Ashton’s honesty and ability to express himself so openly but he shuffles over and grabs his hand. He feels like he knows what Ashton is talking about, understands the feeling. Ashton squeezes back with no hesitation and smiles like an open book. Calum knows there’s no turning back.

“Do you want to hang out tomorrow?” Ashton asks, and this isn’t an unusual question but the tone behind it is new. He thinks he’s heard it before, sometimes, when it’s late at night and they’ve had a beer or two and Ashton’s let go. He hears the affection and the _hope_.

“Yeah. Always want to hang out with you Ash.” The other boy beams, and offers to take him out to lunch, just the two of them, and they argue about what the best kind of lunch food is until Luke and Michael come back in and join the conversation. Luke takes Calum’s side that pasta or sandwiches are good because they don’t make you feel like a balloon after and Michael takes Ashton’s saying it’s definitely burgers and chips or pizza, a good filling meal.

Through the whole debate, Ashton doesn’t let Calum’s hand go.

\---

Calum and Ashton spend a lot more time together, just the two of them. Ashton puts his car to use a bit more and picks Calum up from class, taking him for milkshakes and to music shops they’ve always wanted to visit. They, again, don’t talk about their quiet whispers or brushing hands, or the fact that Calum stays over at Ashton’s and Luke’s pretty much every other night.

This time, Calum doesn’t make the mistake of neglecting Michael, and every time they’re in the house together Calum attaches himself to the white haired boy.

“I liked you better when you weren’t a bloody koala.”

“Mikeyyyyy.” Calum howls, wanting his attention as he once again plays his Xbox. Calum thinks he might hide it one day and see what happens. It’s not for another half an hour that Michael turns off the game and turns to his friend.

“See, was that so hard? Patience is a virtue Cal my boy.” Calum responds by frowning and rolling his eyes, earning a flick in the nose from Michael. “What’s up then. It is you and Ashton again?”

“Why is it always me and Ashton?”

“Cause you never talk about anything else.”

“I do! I talk about… stuff.” 

Michael ignores him. “Right, what’s up with you and Ash? You done the deed yet?” Calum blushes right up to the tips of his ears.

“Mikey come on!”

“What are you guys doing? You sleep in the same bed nearly every night, make each other lunch and meet up between classes and you- have you even kissed?” Calum shakes his head and Michael clearly doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Hasn’t been right yet.”

“ _Hasn’t been rig-_ do you hear yourself? Time isn’t going to wait for you!”

“Yes it will! It will be worth the wait!”

“No, what’s going to happen is you’re going to go, why did I wait so long to do this? I could have been doing this MONTHS ago. Months Cal.” Calum tries to shrug off Michael’s suddenly warm tone.

“Cal, I know this is different for you, like, the idea of falling for someone who you never thought would appreciate you back. But he does. Anyone can see that. Just… man up and go in. He’ll love that it was you and not him that made the first move. He’ll probably cry.” Calum laughs, knows it could well happen, and feels confident for the first time.

The confidence unfortunately does not last, because Calum doesn’t see Ashton for more than a week. Even at their usual Tuesday hangs, Ashton isn’t there after taking up extra shifts at the video shop then restaurant. Calum tries not to be disappointed with the timing. Every time he’s called Ashton he’s sounded busy, either about to start work or just finishing, or having assessments he needs done immediately. More importantly he’s sounded absolutely exhausted. Calum is worried, wants Ashton to chill because he is always doing something when they talk. 

Calum, even more so, feels a bit guilty for missing the feeling of the two of them in bed, but stops asking after the third time Ashton tells him he’s too tired and will be no fun.

Calum doesn’t know how to tell him that he doesn’t need fun. Only Ashton.

By the time Ashton calls him for the first time since his busy spell, it’s been two weeks. At this point any confidence Calum had before is non existent; he’s spent too much time on his own thinking about imminent rejection. However, he’s still at Ashton and Luke’s in a heartbeat, talking to Luke for a while before shuffling into Ashton’s room. 

He’s under the duvet and about 4 blankets. Only the slight up down movement of Ashton’s breathing is any proof that a living being is under the pile. Calum takes off his outer wear, debates taking off his trousers but thinks better of it, and pulls everything back to get in. Ashton looks tiny underneath the pile and Calum can’t breathe with how fond he feels.

“Hey.” Calum whispers, and Ashton wastes no time in crawling closer to the boy, wraps his arms around him and tucks their legs together. Calum is embarrassed by how much he’s missed this, how happy these few seconds of cuddles have made him. Ashton moans wearily, looks up at Calum and the exhaustion in his eyes is so clear it makes Calum pull him in tighter, sigh with him.

“Are you okay? You must be shattered.” Calum keeps his voice quiet, feels like he’ll startle Ashton if he speaks too loud.

“I feel like shit, Cal. So shit.”

“You’ve worked so hard these two weeks. I haven’t even seen you once.” Calum holds from saying ‘I missed you’, thinks it might be too early.

“I know.” Ashton nuzzles into Calum’s neck, and Calum thinks, fuck it, because why should he hold back?

“I missed you. So much Ash. Hated hearing how tired you were all the time.” And Ashton pulls back, tries to hold down his smile that’s creeping up.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I missed you too Cal. I hated letting you down.”

“What?” Calum can’t believe he’s said that. “Letting me down? How can you let me down by working harder?”

“I, I didn’t like saying no. It sucked. Wanted you here.”

“Well you know I would have been here in a heartbeat, even if it was only to sleep.”

“I know, I know. But I didn’t want to complain to you about how I had a 12 hour shift the next day. Didn’t want you to get tired of me.” He whispers into Calum’s neck, and fuck, Calum’s so far gone. 

“I could never get tired of you.”

Ashton looks at Calum, even though it’s dark, Calum can see the intense look in his eyes, like he’s making a profound decision. He sits up abruptly, nearly dislodging Calum’s shoulder. “Can I tell you something? Or can I just, talk to you?”

“Always.” Calum sits up too and takes in Ashton’s bare torso. He looks back up quickly, not wanting to ruin the mood because he feels the shift in the air and knows this is serious.

“Mum quit one of her jobs. And loads of people decide they don’t want to work somewhere anymore, right? It wasn’t a big deal, but I went home and there was no food in the fridge and I was like, what the fuck? My siblings don’t have anything to eat? And I spoke to her when she got in, waited for her to get in even though Lauren is old enough to look after herself and Harry for a few hours. I needed to know why she’d chosen quitting her job over putting food on the table. She wouldn’t tell me. Told me the reason was reason enough and that’s all I needed to know.” Ashton sighs, rubbing his face.

“She still treats me like a child, you know? And I am a child, her child, I’m 19. I’m certainly not a proper adult but I’ve done so much for her, you know? Sacrificed so much to make my family happy, keep everything stable. And if she feels like I don’t need to know, okay, but it’s so frustrating. So I took up all these extra shifts and stuff so I could help out, but my mum told me to stop, said I was being ridiculous. I need to _live my own life_. But they are my life, you know? They’re everything I’ve lived for, for years. They always have been.”

“Ash.” Calum doesn’t know what to say. He’s never had to experience these things, never had to cater for other people. Apart from Michael but the furthest that goes is making him dinner and doing his laundry. He’s never had to _provide_. Ashton shakes his head, like he doesn’t want Calum to say anything, or doesn’t expect him to understand. Calum realises the weight he feels on his darker days is probably nothing compared to Ashton’s.

“I, assumed that as the oldest, not having my dad around, it was my duty to fill that role. But I don’t know if I can anymore, and I hate that.”

“It’s not your fault if it’s too much Ash.”

“But that’s not enough to make me feel like it isn’t. I feel like this feeling I have now is nothing compared to what I’ll feel if I see Lauren and Harry unhappy.”

“It’ll never get to that point. No one is saying you shouldn’t care. Of course you should care, but your own personal wellbeing and happiness counts too. They’ll be sadder if you burn yourself out trying to provide for them as well as yourself, I promise you that.”

“Yeah, yeah maybe.” Ashton agrees, as if he’s never really seen it from this angle. “Mum’s said she’s got another job anyway, so I guess I can relax after this next week of shifts.” Calum nods, grateful, because even holding Ashton in his arms he seems so much smaller.

“Please.” Ashton nods, pressing himself closer to Calum.

“It’ll be nice for them to have all that extra cash, you know? Do something nice. I’ll feel like it’s worth it when I see them happy.”

“They’ll be so happy and grateful. I’m sure.” The tiny smile that fills Ashton’s face is beautiful, vulnerable in a way Calum hasn’t seen on him before, and Calum doesn’t realise he’s pressed a soft kiss to Ashton’s lips until he’s pulled back.

“Oh.” Ashton whispers, and wastes no time in pulling Calum back in, flush against his chest. Calum’s hands immediately go to Ashton’s hair, tugs mercilessly and Ashton whimpers quietly and goes pliant in Calum's arms as his own hands roam Calum’s body, go under his top to press against his chest. 

They don’t pull away for a while, not until after Calum’s pulled Ashton on top of him, legs bracketing his hips. Ashton’s panting out these hot, little breaths that make Calum want to eat him up and it’s _torture_. The other boy circles his hips a little, almost like he doesn’t realise and tries to go back for more. Calum digs his fingers into Ashton’s hips in response, ducks his head and sucks on Ashton’s neck. He’s breathing harshly into his collarbones, attempts to mark him falling short. Ashton rolls his hips again, harder this time and Calum pulls back with a low moan. Regretfully, he pushes Ashton back to his place on the bed.

“You need to sleep.” And Ashton whines, plays with the hairs at the nape of Calum’s neck and pulls him back in, and Calum can’t help it, can’t deny such a beautiful boy, but he pulls back again quickly.

“Sleep.” He threatens, and Ashton rolls his eyes, fond. “I’ll be here in the morning. And you can do whatever you want to me.”

“Whatever I want?” Ashton giggles as he pulls the other down to curl up tight against him under the blankets. He doesn’t know how it sounds so cute and suggestive at the same time, but it’s easily Calum’s favourite sound in the world.

“Whatever you want.”

\---

It’s a Tuesday afternoon, but Calum’s last day volunteering at the dog rescue was last week, so he calls up Luke to see what he’s up to.

“Calliepoo, what’s up!” Calum laughs at the nickname; Luke makes a different one every phone call.

“Nothing much, wanted to see what you were up to! I’m bored.”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend to keep you company?” 

“He’s in class, you know that.” Calum scrunches up his face happily at the use of the term boyfriend, still getting butterflies in his stomach that Ashton is _his_. He knows Luke is snickering on the other side of the phone line. “I don’t need your company Lucas Hemmings.” He laughs through the line harder.

“I’m afraid I can’t hang anyway, I’m getting into the library now. Had to walk because guess who took the car?” It’s Calum’s turn to snicker into the phone.

“That’s okay dude I’ll see you later anyway.”

“Bring beer!” is Luke’s last request before he hangs up, and Calum shakes his head dotingly.

Calum realises time is moving a lot faster than he thought because Ashton finishes music theory in about 20 minutes, and since he stole his boyfriend’s car this morning (he was late, okay), he figures he might as well be nice and pick him up.

 _ **Cal pal ♡**_ (15:43) – i’m coming to pick you up, look out xxxxx

 _ **Ash baby ♡**_ (15:49) – you better fucking pick me up u thief

 _ **Ash baby ♡**_ (15:49) – but thanks baby xxx

Ashton is out before 4, his hair curling wonderfully to frame his face and Calum loves how long it’s getting. He’s got his glasses on and this oversized forest green button up, and he really doesn’t know how he got so lucky. The other boy opens the passenger side, barely closes the door before he reaches over to push Calum’s driver’s seat back, and settles himself in his lap.

“Stop stealing my car. You’re as bad as Luke. When did all three of us take ownership?” Ashton huffs flicking Calum’s nose. “I’m just waiting for Michael to join.” 

He wastes no time in pressing his lips to Calum’s for a passionate kiss, sinking further into his lap. Ashton pushes his tongue into Calum’s mouth, moans happily before pulling back.

“There are people outside,” Calum attempts to scold Ashton but he only sounds breathless. Ashton grins, climbs back down into his own seat and helps Calum adjust the seat back. He doesn’t move his hand from Calum’s thigh.

“Let’s go get milkshakes!” Ashton begs, and if Calum lets Ashton choose the flavour for him (Oreo), pick the album on the drive home and later leave dark bites all over his chest, no one has to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously props for reading nearly 10K of a fluffy pile of nonsense, thank you! Hopefully the ending wasn't crap, please leave feedback :) and come say hey on [tumblr](http://irwieaf.tumblr.com)
> 
> Would anyone care if I made this into a series? I just love writing Cashton <3


End file.
